Trenchcoats and Pie
by RobinSummers
Summary: Hey guys. This is how I would have written the Sam/Cas/Dean reunion in season 13. *WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 13* DESTIEL
1. Blue Eyes

**Hey guys, I hope you liked my last fic...it got a bit Smutty. Anyway this fic contains spoilers for season 13 of supernatural. Basically it's how I would have written the Dean/Cas/Sam reunion. DESTIEL!**

 **Also everything belongs to Supernatural.**

"Hold on one sec, let me get this." Dean pulled the phone out of his pocket and hit **accept** It was a number that Dean didn't recognise.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hello Dean..." Said a deep voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" He asked. He was starting to get the attention of Sam who had noticed something was up.

"Dean...It's me..It's Castiel.''

Dean was silent for a minute but then replied.

"Yeah well I hate to break it to you pal, but Castiel is dead. So whatever kind of sick prank this is. You better end it. I'm going to end the call now. If you contact me again I will find you and end you." He said with much anger in his voice. The anger hid the pain. And Cas knew it.

"Dean wait. Please, I am telling the truth."

"Prove it. Prove that you're Cas."

"Dean. I'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. We have a profound bond. I don't need to prove to you that I am Castiel. You know it. Deep down."

"Cas..." Dean's voice was full of emotion. Meanwhile Sam was overhearing the conversation and trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Cas...Where are you? I ne -" He cut himself off. "We need to see you."

Once a time and place was set, Dean wasted no time, he drove as quickly as possible. He just wanted his angel.

There he was, sky blue eyes, dark hair and the same innocent expression on his face. The expression that had always been there. Ever since they first met.

"Cas is that really you?" Dean's eyes were filled with hope.

"No...you're dead." Sam said as Castiel walked closer to them.

"Well I was, but then I annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much that he sent me back." He replied

"I don't even know what to say..." Sam was on the verge of tears.

Dean just stared at the angel. He wanted to show Cas how happy he was that he was back. He wanted Cas to know how much he loved that stupid nerdy angel. You know what. Screw consequences. He thought.

"I do." He said walking up to Castiel. Castiel leaned into hug him but instead was greeted with Dean's lips against his own. He was hesitant at first, but he deepend the kiss. He let out a little surprised gasp. Dean grabbed at the back of his head. He never wanted to stop. But he knew he'd have to. So he pulled away.

Sam kinda just stood there and gaped at his brother and the angel kissing. Well it's about damn time. He thought.

"Dean I -"

"Shh don't say anything..." He said as he turned to Sam.

Sam went up to hug the angel, he was half expecting him to kiss him too, he didn't though.

"Cas. It's good to have you back." Sam smiled.

"Com'on. Let's get back to the bunker. We have someone waiting for you there." Dean said as they all walked towards the car.

 **Hey guy's, thanks for reading. I will make another chapter I promise.** **I know it's short, but next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Drama Queen

**Hey guys, new chapter as promised.** **Also, please can you tell me how I can improve on my writing.**

No one had talked about the kiss that Dean and the angel shared. But that didn't mean no one was thinking about it.

Wait? Am I gay now..? Is Cas gay? Did Cas like it...he probably hates me now. God uhhg...Oh crap, God...he's gonna kill me. Wait..it was just a kiss, I didn't do anything else...not that I wouldn't if I had the opportun- Gah! Dean dammit this is Cas you're thinking about. Does this mean anything. I really want to kiss him again. I should probably talk to him...

Dean's thought process was cut off when he felt a hand on him shoulder.

It was Cas, Crap.

"Dean. We need to talk."

Son of a bitch. Here we go. Cas will be like. 'It's not that I don't like you it's just that I like you more as a friend.' Dean played out the senario in his head. 'That kiss it can't happen again...' Then Dean imagined Cas in nothing but a pair of angel wings. That made him happier.

"Dean?" That snapped him out of it. "huh what?"

"We need to talk. About Jack."

Oh for Christ sakes. Really? God Dean you're a drama queen. Dean the Drama queen. He just wants to talk about Jack...of course he does. The kiss probably didn't even affect him.

"Yeah? What about him?" He looked up at Cas. God damn those blue eyes. Bane of his existence. He noticed that the angel's hand was still on his shoulder.

"Why do you dislike him?"

"Dammit Cas. I..I just. I don't...well that's a lie. It's just he's the son of freaking Satan!"

"But there is good in him."

"Yes. But. Look Cas, you know the code I live by. Saving people, hunting things. The family business. And I can't save people when we have Devil Jr. running around."

"He is not like Lucifer. He wants to help. He wants to be good!"

"That's just what he wants you to think!"

Sam could hear Dean and Castiel arguing in the other room.

"I've had just about enough of this Dean Winchester!" He heard Cas shout.

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do?!"

Then Sam heard a loud thud. Crap. I better go in there before they kill each other. Sam quickly rushed to the door. Castiel had Dean pinned up against the wall.

But instead of beating the hell out of him. He was kissing the hell out of him. "EEP!" Sam screamed and ran out of the room.

"Crap! Did Sam see?" Dean asked. "Considering his reaction. Yes." Castiel replied.

Dean cursed. "Cas...why did you?"

"You did it to me. And because you're an Assbutt."

"How about we do it again?"

Then they resumed kissing.

 **A few minutes later.**

"Where's Castiel?" Asked Jack.

"Uh...uh..definitely not in there." Sam stuttered.

Jack reached to open the door. Sam tried to block his way.

"No! No! Jack don't go i-" But it was too late.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelped.

 **Hey guys I know I said it would be longer, but I feel like this is a good place to finish. Until next time.**


End file.
